


终电

by aio0



Series: 终电 [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 无个性AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aio0/pseuds/aio0
Summary: 复健练手设定：现代无个性AU，弓道部轰X棒球部久。





	终电

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后续了  
堀越耕平再见！

在上下学电车上能够遇见两次，周末回学校参加部活动坐电车的时候也能遇见一次;有时候幸运的话也会在大街上擦肩而过如果是这么算的话，一周大概可以见到那个发色半红半白的英俊少年三次。

绿谷出久掰着手指在心里盘算着。

离绿谷出久留意那个少年到开始暗地观察已经有3个月了。观察身边的人是X高中棒球部替补成员绿谷出久的一个小小的爱好，自小时候懂事以来，“R镇人物观察记录本“已经制作到了第十一册了。大到经常上电视的镇长，小到街心公园玩耍的小孩子，形形色色的，在某方面出色的人的资料都写得密密麻麻巨细无遗。而这位发色在人群中鹤立鸡群，拥有冷冰冰的帅哥脸的少年荣登“R镇人物观察记录本NO.11”的第一页。

少年入“榜”的理由绿谷本人也说不清，他自己本来就不是颜狗，不会肤浅的因为少年长的帅就把别人写进自己的观察记录本上。事后他也想了很久想要去关注观察少年的原因，思来索去最终得出的结论是：那个少年身上散发着属于强者的孤独要是被要强的幼驯染爆豪知道了话，肯定想去打爆那个少年吧。绿谷笑着想到。毕竟，他的幼驯染一直以来的梦想都是“制霸ř镇”。

最近的绿谷十分的烦恼，三个月过去了，除了知道那个少年是雄英高中的学生之外就一无所知了。他观察别人的底线是不去打扰到别人的生活，不利用违法犯罪的手段去观察;因此他并没有去跟踪少年没有特意去雄英实地观察。

天无绝人之路，事情的转机在几天后出现了.R镇的几所高中的女学生们联手发起了一个“R镇几所高中里你觉得帅气的男生TOP10”的投票活动，几乎每所高中的BBS榜首上都是关于这个活动的信息。绿谷例行逛BBS更新自己的观察记录本的时候，一个不小心手滑点了进去，映入眼帘的是十个男生的照片还有票数。

是他!!!!!!

这个投票活动中，获得票数最多的是那个少年。

雄英高中二年一个班轰焦冻。

绿谷立刻拿出本子和笔，唰唰的记下了少年的基本信息，并且对照着照片认真地一笔一划的在本子上描绘轰焦冻的Q版形象。

自从知道了少年的名字之后，绿谷的观察记录便更新得飞快。偶然在雄英高中的BBS上看见了弓道部的合照以及弓道部成员的介绍，绿谷成功的获得到了【轰焦冻是弓道部成员，身高有178厘米】的信息。又从学校里的“轰焦冻后援会”的成员那里得知了轰焦冻是个学霸，可能家境不错，好像住在ř镇地价高昂的地区......

轰焦冻的形象渐渐因不同渠道收集回来的信息而变得鲜活丰满，有时候绿谷看着本子上写的一些关于轰焦冻的个人生活小细节，都简直要相信自己其实和他是多年的老友了。然而，这个时候两个人也仅仅是坐同一班电车上下学的陌生人关系，尽管，绿谷已经在本子上洋洋洒洒地写满了一页关于轰焦冻的信息。

大多数情况下，人与人的交集都是99％的偶然事件，而剩下的1％则是所谓的命中注定了。

而多年以后绿谷想起自己是怎么和轰焦冻有了交集的时候，他觉得，他和轰焦冻的相识，是那1％的命中注定。

X和雄英两所高中的棒球部的教练协商决定在雄英高中的棒球场举行一次友谊赛。身为替补成员中的一员，绿谷有幸被选上了去友谊赛的五个替补成员中的一个。虽说是要去友谊赛，可是身为替补成员，更多的时候是坐冷板凳观赛随便帮上场的前辈们捡球。虽然还只是坐冷板凳的替补成员，可绿谷和别的替补成员不同。别的替补成员在走神，而绿谷却是干劲满满地一边念念有词一边记录着雄英的棒球队员的各种信息。正当他写得入了迷的时候，教练让他去捡球。

这是绿谷第一次来雄英高中，走着走着就在偌大的校园里迷失了方向。询问了雄英的学生之后，顺着校道经过了一个安静清幽的半开放式活动室。匆匆一瞥，只见活动室中站着一个头发半红半白身穿弓道服的少年。被发色所吸引的绿谷停了下来，站立在原地专注的看着少年的一举一动。

少年腰杆挺直两脚踏开面朝标靶，悠闲地取出箭后利落地把箭搭在弓上，从容地将弓与箭高举过头，随后干净利落地拉弓瞄准松手，“唰 - “地一下箭离弦射出，正中靶心。

在松手的一瞬间，晚春的凉风吹乱了少年的发丝，飘扬的发丝掩盖不住少年眼底里的专注以及闪烁着的来自强者的光芒。寂静的空间里依稀只能听见风声，箭插进标靶的声音，以及莫名加快的心跳声，绿谷呆呆地看着面前的少年，他脑海里所有经过现有的资料模拟出来的“轰焦冻”的形象随着箭正中靶心的一瞬间全部倒塌。他引以为豪的记录本里所记载的关于轰焦冻的一切，在他近距离的见到真人之后全部失去了实感，单薄的文字又如何能够准确形容面前这个从容不迫挽弓射箭的少年呢。

像是感应了绿谷的视线一般，轰焦冻放下弓箭望了过来。

四目相对的一瞬间，偷看被发现的羞耻感让绿谷一下子涨红了脸。

“我，我，我只是捡球路过而已，我，我不是故意偷看的啊啊啊啊......”不等轰焦冻作出任何回应，绿谷就飞快地跑了出去，徒留轰一人在原地。轰呆呆地看着一头绿色卷毛的少年红着脸跑走，有点挫败的收回了想挽留的手。

轰记得这个一头绿色卷毛的少年。

每天上下学的电车上，总会看见他随身拿着个本子在写写写，似乎总些天马行空的想法急需记下来一样。早上人流又多，他那小身板，经常被繁忙的人流挤来挤去，有时还被挤掉了纸笔。尽管外部条件如此的不如人意，他还是能在笔记本上奋笔疾书。

因为后来发现少年时不时偷偷张望自己，轰久而久之也在暗地里观察着这个就算是被人潮挤到角落里也要写东西的少年。有时候，轰故意去做一些他日常在电车上不会做的事譬如说在电车上拿出课本复习，就是为了看偷偷观察自己的少年露出那种【呀！有新的发现】的愉悦的表情。

要怎么去形容那种愉悦的表情呢？

大概就像小时候喂过的那只流浪猫如愿以偿吃到了小鱼干的时候的表情吧。愉悦的表情配合上那个绿发少年的大眼睛和小雀斑，轰焦冻头一次觉得一个同性很可爱，甚至还生出了几分的亲近之意。然而，非常可惜的是，在这次短暂的接触，轰焦冻还没来得及去问绿谷出久的名字，绿谷出久就红着脸跑掉了。

第二天，当轰焦冻懊恼当时的自己没有追上去的时候，电车上拥挤的人群像是助攻一般将绿谷出久送到了他身边;被人群挤得脸上出现一层薄红的绿发少年双手抱着书包，艰难的在摇晃的电车上维持着自己的身体不东歪西倒。

“轰焦冻。”

平淡毫无感情的声音传进了绿谷的耳朵，绿谷似乎是没反应过来过了几秒，他才回过神来，傻乎乎地回道：

“欸？是在跟我对话吗？”不解地抬头望去，此时英气逼人地俊脸就近在眼前。早高峰的人群将他挤到了轰焦冻的身边，少年人的身体以暧昧的姿势紧贴着，绿谷看到了轰焦冻眼里小小的自己，不知道哪里来的自信觉得对方就是在跟自己说话。

“我叫轰焦冻，交换LINE吗？”简短又直接的发言，加上池面自带的美颜攻击，绿谷晕乎乎地报上了自己的线路号，下了电车才反应过来，这是第一次与轰焦冻面对面交流，还进展神速地交换了LINE。

绿谷点开了刚刚加上的轰焦冻的LINE，出乎意料的是，他也没想到轰焦冻的LINE ID就是「焦冻」，头像用的还是荞麦面的图片，明明是个池面，却耿直得可爱。“R镇人物观察记录本NO.11”上关于轰焦冻的记录，又多了一行【轰君虽然看上去冷冰冰，但是意外地耿直】的字。

\--------> TBC


End file.
